That's For Me To Know And You To Find Out
by Twinz813
Summary: Mione is mad at the twins because of them always being careless.She's decides to ignore them,or tries to .Fred on the other hand,has had a crush on her that was unknown to himself.The more she ignores him,the more he likes her.HAS TO BE SERIOUSLY EDITED!
1. Drunken Twins

That's For Me To Know And You To Find Out

Disclaimer-Do you think if I owned Harry Potter I would be writing a fanfiction?

Hermione pov

I sighed and flipped a page through her Care of Magical Creatures book…..For one of the millionth times. It was late, just a little past midnight on a Friday night. Ginny left me awhile ago, complaining she was tired and she had a date with Harry early in the morning. I frowned as I heard the Common Room entrance swing open. I thought, who could that be? It was two or three hours past curfew and anyone foolish enough to stay about in the halls for that long, was a true idiot. But in came stumbling in was none other than Fred and George Weasly, obiously, they had been drinking from the looks of it."George and Fred? Are you okay? Have you been drinking? Don't dare lie to me or I'll…do something."I told them weakly, I never could figure out a good bluff."Relax have a funny name…, only had a few firewiskys, only a few, six or seven at the most."Fred told me with his words slurring. I glared at him and put my book down where I was sitting by the fireplace."What were you thinking? Do you know how late it is? And drinking underage at that! Do you know what would happen if any of the Professors would do if they found you stumbling in the halls?"I asked in an angry whisper. I didn't want to wake anyone who was up in the dormitories, who knows how that would turn out! "Bloody Hell Mione. If we knew that you were going to be this mad…Or that you were going to be up this late, we wouldn't of done it!"George told me slowly walking to the stairs."As a prefect,I have the right to send you straight to both could be expelled!But I won't.I'll give you one more chance I you break it,then,I'll make sure to tell them how much you think is a 'little' firewisky."I told them scowling before smiling a !I thought of a bluff. "You wouldn't do 're too much of a…a goody 's it!"Fred said rolling his eyes and walking over to the couch."Oh I am a goody good then I would turn you I bet you didn't think of that,now did you?"I asked him smirking before turning over to the staircase where George was standing a few minutes I looked over there,and,he was probably went upstairs when Fred and I were figures that he would do something like that."Well,goodnight Fred,I wil discuss this with you when you are more… that is even possible."I said heading up to the girl's dormatories.I frowned and went into my room,slamming the door shut behind me.I trudged over to my bed and laid down,closing my eyes and then I fell asleep quickly.

Fred Pov

I rolled my eyes and then closed them shut,I was already starting to have a killer George for making me go to that ,not making but 'persuading' me to go.I was irritated at Mione too,because,she was giving me a hard timewhen all I did was have a few drinks."Damn them to hell."I grumbled opening his eyes again."I can't get to sleep."I said outloud sighing as I thought about what happened minutes ago with looked sort of pretty when she was a different kind of way.I frowned and shook my head,hoping that would shake the thoughts of ,because,I only probably am thinking this way because I was a tad bit tipsy and two,it was just plain 's always talking about crap when they say she's 'destined' to be with ,he knew it was probably ,why would little miss bookworm want to be with him?They were complete was brilliant,sarcastic, and on the other had,was a lazy prat,who is no smarter then a twig,it wasn't enough just to call him a git,and could be so ,Hermione and I are sort of opposites like that though!We're both charming,and I'm smart!Not as smart as her but I am still smart,how else would George and I come up with good ideas?George can only come up with a few things,and mainly they fail until I fix them!Off of the subject of me though and back to Hermione and only thing that was really different is that I'm a prankster,and,she sort of hates people like that.I frowned glumly and shut my eyes again,trying to make myself comfortable on the small couch.I was too tall for it so I had to curl up in a last thought of the night was about Hermione,and it was right before I drifted off to sleep so I knew I had a dream that night and not a nightmare.

Author's Note-I'm sorry this wasn't so long but,if I get reviews,I'll try to made the second chapter =LOVE!


	2. I wish I had a Boyfriend

Thank you to Talking-Rock for giving me a pointer which,I needed.

Hermione's Pov

I yawned and grabbed my Potions,Transfiguration,and Care Of Magical Creatures homework I needed to finish before the weekend was over.I looked down at my fuzzy pajamas and slippers,deciding not to change since it was too early for annyone else to be up.I quietly slipped out of the room and walked silently down the dormatory stairs.

I walked over to the couch and see Fred,laying down,passed out on it and some throw-up on the floor under him."Well,that's slightly disgusting."I mumbled softly after using a cleaning charm on the rug.I frowned and walked over to one of the chairs,doing my homework and occasionally looking up at Fred.

I found myself smiling as I watched him and I wondered why I was doing that."He's kind of cute when he's a of."I thought to myself as I stared at I started was stupidly funny that I was thinking about was like I was the one who got drunk and not him.I'm glad no one else was down there,or they might think Miss Prefect,Miss Bookworm,Miss Goody-Two-Shoes,Hermione Granger,is ,I might be,and I don't 's what is sort of scary.

I saw Fred rustle in his sleep and I put both of my hands over my mouth,trying to quiet down.I didn't want to wake him up and ask me why I was laughing like a ,I was not a good liar,which means I can't make up shit,even if it was to save my ,if he asked,I wouldn't of been able to say it without blushing.

I sighed and stared down at my Potions was just too easy.I was just doing that because if Fred did wake up, he wouuld probably think I was laughing at some mistake that Professor Snape put on the I was doing the homework,I couldn't help but steal some glances over at him.

Fred's pov.

I groaned and rolled off the couch."Damn."I mumbled under my breath.I rubbed the back of my head and then looked up at Hermione.I frowned and smiled sheepishly."S-Sorry I,uh,used that word in front of you.I know you don't approve of that least I think you don't."I mumbled looking down at the ground.I sighed and sat back up on the couch holding the back of my head still.

"I knew I was going to have a hangover,but,I didn't think it was going to be this bad."I mumbled groaning and leaned over my knees.I frowned and threw up all I had left in me,letting it dribble out of my mouth.I blushed almost as red as my hair."I-I'm sorry you had to see that."I mumbled quickly before using a cleaning charm.

"So,I see you're having an early start on your homework."I said glancing at smiled and nodded."It's one of the only things I have to do over the weekend.I would go to the library,I'm not in the mood to least,at the moment I'm is incredibly ,I'm thinking on going to Hogsmade's later."Hermione babbled.I laughed softly and shook my head,wincing when I did so.

"That sounds fun.I would go,but,I have a hangover if you couldn't tell."I mumbled frowning.I glanced at the stairs and smiled at Katie Bell who woke up."Hey Katie."Hermione said looked at me and then Hermione and then back over at me.

",wasn't that party amazing?Um,we're still on for tonight,right?Or do you have too much of a ,you probably won't have one later."Katie said smirking at Hermione and sitting on my lap.

"_What the hell_?"I asked myself in my head."What do you mean are we still on for tonight?"I asked her."Well,yesterday you asked me if I would like to go somewhere with you tommorow night and I said of course!Silly.I'll see you later."Katie said smiling glancing at Hermoine before walking out of the common room.

Hermione's Pov

I frowned and glared at Katie,wondering what that look looked in between a,_be jealous bitch_,_evny me,_ and a, _back off whore._"Wow,is she possesive."I grumbled finishing up my potions homework and putting it to the side.

Fred looked at me and chuckled softly.I frowned and tilted mty head to the side in confusion."What is so funny Fred?"I asked him crossly and shot him an evil eye."Well,I just thought it was funny that…Well,I don't really know."Fred answered shrugging and getting up off the couch."I think I'm going back to ,good morning,good night,whatever the hell it is."He said yawning and then walked to the stairs.

I watched him walk up the stairs and smiled slightly shaking my head.I sighed and started on my Transfiguration homework,which,was slightly harder then Potions."Hey Hermione!"I heard a voice call from the stairwell.I sighed and glanced up,it's like people didn't want me to do my homework or something!Or,they just felt like pestering me and getting on my last nerve.

"What are you doing?"Ginny asked happily as she skipped over to me.I stared at her and frowned,she was so happy and I didn't know why.I was going to find out though."Hey Gin,I keep trying to do my homework….What's up with the perkyness?"I asked her.

"Well,I got a gift yesterday from Harry!It's so beatiful!"Ginny gushed holding out her wrist.(A/N.I made them be a couple sooner then the last book,so,this is before the seventh book.)I looked at it and gaped."Wow,um,that bracelet must have been expensive."I said softly still staring at her wrist.

"It was!I just loove it.I love having a boyfriend who buys me stuff."Ginny said smiling.I sighed,sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend."Well,if you mind.I know you don't though,I will be going up to my room try and finish my homework before going to Hogsmade ?"I grumbled getting up and grabbed all my homework.I smiled at her as I passed her but frowned the rest of the way as I trudged up the stairs.

I heard Ginny giggle and say,"Okay Hermione,have 'll never find a boyfriend that way though!"I stopped at the door and sighed."God,I really do wish I had a boyfriend."I said shaking my head and then entering my dormatory.

Authors Note-So,what did you think?I did make it a little longer!Review!


End file.
